


Spider Noir in Peni's Universe

by AMonsterCalls (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventures of the Spider Verse [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detective Noir, Gen, No Romance, Noir is a Gentleman, Noir is a Sweetheart, Oops my fingers must've slipped, Peni is a Sweetheart, Peni's Universe, Sarcasm, Spider-Verse, Spiders, don't tell me otherwise, what a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AMonsterCalls
Summary: Slinging back to his apartment, he thought back to his Spider friends, wondering what they were up to. Probably goofing off or tangling some bad guys. Or both. Probably both. He remembered their laughter, theircolour, the light they had brought to his black and white life. He huffed. When had he gotten so sentimental?His thoughts were interrupted by a woman’s sharp scream.Crime doesn’t sleep, so neither do I.(This work was previously named; Spider Noir)





	1. Portals Suck

When Noir went back to his universe, he thought everything would be… different. He and the other Spiders had saved reality, _every_ reality, so somehow he had got it into his mind that there would be something, anything, that had changed.

He allowed himself a short sigh, punching a Nazi in the face and spinning around to kick another where-the-sun-don’t-shine. 

Nothing had changed.

He finished off with the Nazis, adjusting his fedora and letting out another long, drawn-out sigh. It had been foolish, really, for him to believe that he’d have at least a day or two off, that crime would ever cease to exist for longer than an hour. No-- crime didn’t sleep, so neither did he.

Under his mask, a yaun threatened, but he clamped down his teeth firmly. He repeated to himself, **crime doesn’t sleep, so neither do I**.

Slinging back to his apartment, he thought back to his Spider friends, wondering what they were up to. Probably goofing off or tangling some bad guys. Or both. Probably both. He remembered their laughter, their _colour_ , the light they had brought to his black and white life. He huffed. When had he gotten so sentimental?

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman’s sharp scream.

 **Crime doesn’t sleep, so neither do I**.

>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

Noir had been sitting in his apartment, fidgeting with the Rubik’s cube, trying to name the colours, when the portal opened. Just like the last time, is was colourful, sudden, surreal. Just like the last time, it sucked him in quickly, without warning. Just like last time, he was spinning, reeling, out of control. He closed his eyes for only a moment, but when he opened them again he was _somewhere else_. A place he had never been before.

It had colour, overwhelmingly so, and the buildings were taller than any he had ever seen, even in Miles’ world. The cars were floating-- if you could call them cars-- and there were even a few hovering islands.

As soon as he appeared, he heard strange alarms, and everyone even remotely close to him scuttled away. They stared with curious, unafraid eyes, as if he were a threat that was already neutralized. 

Only seconds passed before a gigantic bear-like-- what had Peni called them? -- _mech_ set down in front of him, giving him an almost comical unhappy face. It opened up, the pilot stepping down and crossing her arms. “What are you doing, why are you here, and what is your intention?” The woman asked in a rapid fire manner. 

Noir hesitantly started to get to his feet, but stopped when the officer put up her hand. He carefully sat back down, raising his hands in a surrendering posture, giving her no reason to think he was a threat. “ **I am doing nothing, I did not mean to come here, and my intention is to go back to where I came from.** ”

“And where, exactly, is that?” She inquired suspiciously.

He paused, considering. He decided that this universe was well aware of alternate dimensions, seeing as they were not frightened by his initial emergence, but also had alarms for that very instance. “ **I am from a different universe.** ” He said simply.

She held out a hand. “You’re going to have to come with me. It’s standard procedure.”

He took her hand, and she helped him to his feet, leading him to her bear-like mech. It extended, making a… sidecar? That was the only way he could explain it. 

“Get in.”

He got in.


	2. Well well well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir is 'arrested', gently. Apparently interuniversal travel is illegal in Peni's universe, unless you have the clearance to drive a mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any criticism, encouragement, or strange sentence you like. This was a kind-of spur of the moment fic.

The ride was relatively pleasant. They did not speak, and Noir took the opportunity to observe the city to a wider extent, as well as give his situation deeper thought. 

This was obviously Peni’s dimension. It used the same tech, the people were basically the same, and the clothes they wore were similar in style. Noir didn’t know how to ask for Peni, though. He didn’t know this place’s culture, or the way someone was supposed to portray themselves. In Miles’ world, it was a little different because there were so many mixtures of race, but here there was less diversity. And also, he didn’t know how big Peni’s world was. How could he ask for her? So, he went with his second plan. 

To stick it out.

The woman seemed reasonable enough, and might be able to send him back to his own universe. If she didn’t think him a threat, that is. 

Noir didn’t like not being in control of his situation, but this was the best he could do. Stay still, wait for rescue. He hated it. Despised feeling helpless. Yet he shrugged it off. Sometimes the best thing you could do was wait; but once the waiting was over, he sure as heck was going to find something he _could_ control. Most likely punch in the face.

His staring was soon over as they approached one of the hovering islands, this one fortified and surrounded by walls of steel. They landed, and the pilot hopped out elegantly, gesturing for him to do the same. He complied, leaping out with just as much grace as she had. She raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

However, she did ask, “Do you have a name?”

He shrugged. “ **Some call me Spiderman, others Noir. ‘Makes no difference to me.** ”

“Very well, then, Mr.Noir.” She said formally. “If you’d come with me…”

He followed her through twisting hallways and complicated paths. Complicated as in at some points, the walkway would be see-through, others it would make noise as he stepped on it… it was very disconcerting, to say the least. 

Breaking the silence, Noir asked, “ **What might you be called?** ”

She leveled him with her sharp, green? maybe blue eyes. “Some call me Kurokuma, though most call me Asami.”

He nodded his masked head sharply, respectfully, and said no more. 

He had a thousand questions, but not to ask the officer. More specifically, to ask Peni and his other Spiders. What was going on? Why had there been a portal in the first place? Was it an aftermath of their fight with the Kingpin? Or was it some other, more immediate threat?

Asami entered a room through a tall, swinging door, Noir close on her heels. 

The room was bigger than he had expected, and was larger than his entire apartment, plus his neighbor’s. It was filled with mechs of all shapes and sizes, as well as the bustling of many people. 

As they walked through the middle of it all, Noir faintly cringed at the loud sounds of metal against metal, clanging like gunfire and echoing around the enclosed space. He stood straighter, walked brisker, cursing his sensitive hearing. Combined with the bright lights and unusual colours, he was quite done with this universe. 

Asami led Noir through a side door, and he almost sighed in relief at the muffling of sound. Instead, he followed her to what looked like an interrogation room, if he ever saw one, (which he certainly had many times before). The familiarity of it baffled him. It seems some things never change.

She sat down in the chair the farthest from the door, behind the desk. “Sit.” 

Slipping quietly into the chair opposite, he put a hand on his gun, as he always did when he was nervous. The interrogation room brought bad memories. 

Surprisingly, the woman did not disallow it. “I’m going to get straight to the point, Mr.Noir, since I can see that you are a reasonable man.” She paused. “Interuniversal travel is, quite simply, illegal. Only people with mech certificates are permitted to use it. The punishment for this is time in prison.” She held up a hand, though Noir had not done anything in protest. “Now, I know that you didn’t do such a thing on purpose, or knowingly, so we will give you a partial pass. However, it would set bad precedent to let you go just like that,” she said, snapping her fingers. “Which is why it is only a _partial_ pass. The law still dictates that you must be punished in some sort of way to repent for your crime. I shall give you two options. Should you accept either of them, you will be exempt from prison. But, you can always choose to have the normal sentence. Is this understandable so far?”

“ **Sure is.** ” 

She took a breath. “Good. Your two choices are: Spend a month training with the mechies-- I can see you’re capable enough.” How could she see that? “Or, you can get a little tattoo on your hand. Doesn’t do much, just disables you from ever doing interuniversal travel again.” 

He frowned under the mask. He needed to get back to his universe, before it got out of order without him. “ **First one.** ”

She smiled a smile that bared far too much teeth. “Right on, trainee. You start tomorrow.”


	3. New roomate

Noir sat stoically in his assigned room, waiting for his supposed ‘roomate’. Asami had given him three rules. 1: You have to have a roomate. Something about building teamwork of some sort or another. 2: Don’t wander from the room without reason. She said it was because Noir didn’t know their culture and so he might embarrass himself, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was because they didn’t trust him. And 3, the golden last: Obey orders. Noir didn’t know how he felt about that. You see, in his world, instead of being taught the ultimatum ‘great power comes with great responsibility’, he was taught ‘With great power, there must also come great responsibility - and when those in power abuse it, it's the people's responsibility to remove them’. So, he didn’t think much well of ‘obeying orders’ unless he trusted the people he took the orders from. 

He turned his attention towards the door as it swung open, revealing a short teenager with vibrant ‘red’ hair. Noir put the kid to be 16 or 17 years old, only a couple years younger than himself. Judging by the bright look in his eyes and the faint smile on his lips, the boy was wonderfully, achingly innocent.

The moment the roommate entered, he did a double take, staring with wide, blue eyes at the monochrome figure sitting unnaturally still on the bed. 

Noir decided to bring sound to the following uncomfortable silence. “ **Hey fella. You mind that I took this bed?** ”

The kid seemed to shake himself out of his shock, closing the door behind him. “Yeah, yeah. N-no problem, man. I’m fine with anything. Uh, who are you?”

“ **Name’s Noir. And yourself?** ”

“I-- I’m J-james.” He stuttered, nervous. “Would you m-mind taking of the mask? It just--” The kid paused, inhaled deeply. “It awakens bad memories.”

Noir considered for a moment, weighing his sympathy for the boy with the risk of revealing his identity. He shrugged internally. There was nothing to worry about in a different universe if he walked around without a mask. 

He tugged it off in one motion, and he heard James gasp. He knew what the kid saw. His skin was ashen grey, his eyes dark, his black hair cropped short to his skull. Scattered about his face was a cluster of small scars, as well as one larger one that went from below his lip to the top of his forehead in a sharp diagonal line. 

“You’re…” James exclaimed, “you don’t have colour!”

“ **Mhmm. Wonderful observation.** ” Noir said dryly. “ **Anything else you’d like to comment?** ”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a confused fish. After a full minute of this, he firmly closed his mouth, shaking his head trimly. 

Noir was amused, but he wasn’t going to let James know that. “ **Good.** ” Then he promptly ignored the boy, grabbing the Rubix cube from his pocket and silently naming the colours. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Noir watched James unpack his belongings. The kid seemed tired, fumbling with his bag straps and struggling with the zippers. But at the same time, there was a determinedness in his movements, a confidence in his step. 

**I should probably stop calling him kid.** Noir thought, **He’s nearly as old as I am.**

But, there was little to no conviction in that thought. Because, while James was not much younger than him, Noir had obviously been through a lot more in his short life, and, so, was aged beyond his years. 

A half hour of silence passed by, then a loud, disembodied voice blared out somewhat robotically, “ _Training begins in fifteen minutes. As those in the 21st century would say, ‘be there or be square’._ ”

When the voice first started speaking, Noir had startled, leaping to the ceiling and sticking there, (excuse my pun). As it continued talking, however, he relaxed, realizing it was only coming from one of those ‘speakers’ that radios had, like back in his dimension.

**Not the Spider-God.** He added with a relieved sigh. He was going to have to get used to this new world. 

Meanwhile, James was getting ready, sometimes shooting confused if not a little worried glances at the Spider chilling on the ceiling.

Noir lowered himself to the floor. There sure was a lot to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated, whether they're criticism or encouragement!


	4. Peni to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Just like the last chapters, it's incredibly short. Mostly because I intended this fic to be short. At first, it was only going to be a one-shot and then life happened and it ended up being 3 more chapters than anticipated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Training was in the Mech Room, of course. Noir craned his head, searching for Peni, but he couldn’t see her anywhere.

“Surprise!”

Something, rather some _one_ , tackled him from behind, nearly throwing them both to the ground. He righted himself, a small smile twitching at the edges of his lips. “ **Hey Peni.** ”

Her arms disentangled from around his torso, Peni herself circling him to give him a proper hug. “Kon'nichiwa Noir!” she said, embracing him for the second time.

He gingerly returned the hug, careful not to use his spider-strength.

After a long, pleasant while, the hug ended, Peni stepping back. “What are you doing here?”

“ **One of those ‘portals’ opened again, doll.** ” Noir explained, “ **Brought me here. I got in a little trouble for it with your coppers so I’m training with these ‘mechies’ for a month so I c’n go back to my world...** ”

As he told her the story, Peni’s expression became more and more fierce.

“ **... I think the portal might’ve been an aftermath of our fight with that Kingpin fellow, but I’m not entirely sure how that would work.** ”

By this point, Peni’s face was so angry it was comical.

“ **What’s the trouble, doll?** ”

She burst, “I told them to give you guys a transport license! You’re supposed to be able to hop dimensions anytime you want! They should’ve sent you back if you wanted to! Who did you ‘get in a little trouble’ with?”

“ **A gal called Asami. She was just doin’ her job.** ” 

“Asami?” Peni instantly perked up. “That keikōtō! Always messing around. C’mon. Let’s get this straightened out.” She took his arm and started to drag him across the room.

Noir grounded his feet, looking back at James. “ **It was a pleasure to meet you, kid. Hope to see ya another time.** ”

James nodded slowly and waved, but, as per usual, he looked confused. “Yeh. Me too.”

And…. Peni dragged him off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

Once Peni had ‘straightened things out’, she led him to her place, where she introduced him to her parents, three boxes of pizza, and a bin of chocolate swirl ice cream. He liked the ice cream the best, if he was being honest. While Peni’s parents were kind, they were also… distant, distracted. They left for ‘work’ minutes after introduction.

Despite that, Noir, for on of the few times in his life, was content. He was safe from danger, Peni was by his side, and there was a promise that he could go to his universe whenever he wanted. That, and he could return at anytime too.

There was still a couple loose ends in his life-- like why the portal had opened in the first place-- but for now…

He chose to remain content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending; I have a lot of on-going fics so I needed a bit of space. However, if you want more Noir adventures then comment below with ideas and inspiration and I'll try my best to keep up with y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join my server! https://discord.gg/JtjkVrW
> 
> I mean, if you want to...


End file.
